Homeless
by Lilly Hope Holmes
Summary: Alex Wray is alone. She steals, lies and does awful, awful things. Can Sherlock and his blogger change her life? Implied Johnlock.
1. introduction

**This is basically just character descriptions. Skip it if you like. :)**

Alex Wray: 5'8", very pale, 95 lbs, 16 years old, american, Green/blue eyes, short black curly hair (pixie cut), female, Anorexic, depressed, ocd, add, homeless, orphaned, that's about it. More details will be given in the story and some may be repeated

0

0

0

0

Again I am very sorry. I wanted you to be able to have an image of alex in your mind before I began because I really really suck at introducing characters to stories.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so sorry for the description page. If it helped please let me know.**

 _Thud_

"Shit" A female voice hissed.

Suddenly, light flooded the room and a tall man wearing a blue silk dressing gown stood next to a light switch brandishing a sword.

"Motherfucker." The girl breathed. "Who the fuck has a fucking sword?" She was crouched on the floor, eyes wide, clutching a black backpack to her chest. Her clothes were tattered and torn and her face was dirty. She was so obviously homeless that it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out but, well, that's what we've got at the moment.

"Sherlock? What's going on?" A man's voice called from a room behind the tall man, Sherlock. A figure appeared next to Sherlock. "Why in God's name do you have a sword? Where did you even get- you know what? Nevermmind. Come back to bed, love."

The shorter man still hadn't noticed the terrified girl by the window.

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked, not lowering the sword.

"A-Alex, sir. Alex Wray. Please don't call the police. Please. I-I can't go back." Her voice shook a bit.

0

0

0

ALEX POV

"A-Alex, sir. Alex Wray. Please don't call the police. Please. I-I can't go back." I stood slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements just in case he actually would use that thing. I began to observe my surroundings.

Let's start with the two men shall we? Sherlock, the tall one, I studied him for a few secoonds before I began to speak, nasty habit.

"Detective. Chemist. Abusive childhood. Gay. Brother. Money and lots of it. Violin player. Dramatist." Then I turned to the shorter man and said, "Doctor. Sorry, _Army_ Doctor. Blogger. Gay. Sorry, bisexual. Sister? Also gay I believe." I smirked then realized what I'd done. "Shit, sorry, so so sorry. I- I guess I'll sit quietly while you phone the police."


	3. Chapter 2

**Wooooooooow okay so um hello. It's been a while. My computer is up and running again and I'll be back for the foreseeable future. Love you guys! -LHH**

John sighed and shook his head. "I'm done with this. Bloody geniuses. I guess I'll call Greg and see if he can pick her up. I hope you realize that it's four in the bloody morning." He grumbled at a very concentrated looking Sherlock as he started towards the bedroom to retrieve his phone.

Sherlock sent a weary smile his way, knowing how much the doctor hated being woken up before his alarm. "That won't be necessary, John. Though you may want to change if you'll be staying up with us, as adorable as your red underwear and cozy jumpers are I'm not sure they're appropriate for the situation." At this, John flushed and hurried back to the room to put pants on. "Sit." Sherlock motioned to a chair that was opposite two leather chairs.

Alex took a seat as Sherlock settled into his own, nervously twisting her hands and fiddling with the zippers on her backpack. "Look I-"

"I will ask the questions and you will stay out of prison." Sherlock said, his cold, multihued eyes boring into her own. "Now, let's start with how you got in." Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "I realize you came through the window, I'm not blind. I meant where did you learn to scale buildings? This flat is on the second floor and though that isn't that large of a climb, it still should've been a struggle for a girl of your stature." Sherlock finished.

Alex straightened a little in her seat and took a calming breath before beginning. "Well you see, I learned through a lot of practice. It is difficult, vaulting fences and running from police." She sighed. "Though I suppose you don't much care about that." Sherlock studied her for a moment.

"You are very strange. One moment you are extremely confident, more so than you should be and the next you're insufferably insecure. Why?" Just then John came into the room, fully clothed and carrying a cellphone.

"Black, two sugars." Sherlock said as he passed. John just rolled his eyes and retreated into the kitchen to make coffee for the three of them. As annoyed as he was, Alex was homeless and he wasn't just going to let her starve. Besides, he had full faith that if she tried anything Sherlock would actually run her through with the sword that was currently propped against his black leather chair.

"Back to the question," Sherlock said. "Why?"

"You're The Great Sherlock Holmes, surely you already know that." Alex ran a hand over her face and sighed, looking more tired than a sixteen year old girl should. She looked at her hand, disgusted at the dirt that rubbed off onto it, and wiped it on her pants. "But I guess the whole point is to get me to say it right? Fine. I was abused by my foster family as a child so I ran away. I lived on the streets in America for a few years and managed to get enough money for a passport and a plane ticket here. My mother died when I was born and I never knew my father. The people I ran from were very powerful people, they still are, and they want me back. Why? i have no clue."

"Interesting. Why this flat? Why not break into the one on the first floor? You know who I am so you must also know that I too am a very powerful man with several government ties." Sherlock crossed his legs and steepled his fingers together. John came back in the room with three mugs of coffee, handing one to Alex and setting Sherlock's on the table beside him.

"Thank you, . Um, well I thought that maybe you could help me. Though looking back on it, breaking in was probably not the best way to go about that." She sipped her coffee. "I had heard about you through your 'homeless network', eventually I found someone who knew where you lived. They never told me their name and I never asked."

 **I'm going to stop here for now because it's 1am but I'm trying to set up a schedule for updating. School starts August 9th and i'll be a senior... yay. I'll also have more time on my hands though. (probably) so we'll just have to see how that goes.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! So guess who's going to a rock concert tonight? ME! I'm not going to say who because you know, confidential where I live sort of information, but it's still cool. I'm still desperately looking for a beta reader... I've PMed some people but haven't heard back from them so if you're up for it, I'd LOVE for you to either say so in a review or PM me! Enough talk, let's do this! ~LHH**

Alex woke up the next morning warm and comfortable. That was unusual, especially in London at this time of year. She also woke up on her own, no police officer prodding at her and telling her she was "disturbing the peace". How ironic, right? She was almost afraid to open her eyes, fearing that if she did it would be to angels playing harps or worse, a snarling devil standing over her, brandishing a pitchfork... or a sword... A SWORD! Alex practically leapt up as the memories came flooding in. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, the former holding a sword and fully intending to use it should the need arise. She looked wildly about, noting with surprise that Sherlock was sat opposite her, just watching her with a concentrated look on his face.

"Um..." Alex started while hesitantly folding the warm blanket that had been thrown to the floor as she woke up. "So, uh hi..." She said at last.

"You fell asleep while I was questioning you, John moved you to the sofa and covered you with a blanket before he went to work. Now I have to 'babysit'" Sherlock explained, adding air quotes to his last statement. Obviously John had instructed him to keep an eye on her while he was at work. Fair enough, considering she broke into their flat mere hours beforehand.

Sherlock sat back in his chair and squinted his eyes a bit. "What?" Alex asked, slightly unnerved by the attention.

"You look familiar." Sherlock said, huffing. "I can't figure out from where."

Alex squinted her eyes back at him and stuck her tongue out. "Well too bad. Maybe you don't have to know everything." She giggled at Sherlock's shocked expression.

"Excuse you, young lady, I do indeed have to know everything. It's my job." He smirked at her. "You're quite good at getting people to like you, even if you have just committed a crime." She smirked at that. Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door.

"Sherlock, open up." The voice said, then as an afterthought, "It's Greg." Sherlock furrowed his brow, muttering to himself as he stood and crossed the room to open the door.

"Lestrade," Sherlock greeted the man, "what do you want?" The other man, Lestrade, sighed.

"There's a case. We need your help." At this Alex perked up. A case was exactly what she wanted! If she helped Sherlock solve it, she could prove to him she was worthy of his help.

"And you didn't just call because...?" Sherlock quirked a brow at Lestrade who in turn crossed his arms. It was like watching a chess game, Alex thought. Except she couldn't tell who was winning or why the players were even playing.

"Well, this one's special and I won't take no for an answer." Lestrade replied testily. "Just come on, I'll give you a ride. I came in my personal vehicle so you don't have to fuss about the police car." At this Alex bolted upright. A cop! Why hadn't she realized that the man was a cop? Unfortunately, her sudden movement gave away her hiding spot, which wasn't much of a hiding spot considering she was still on the sofa.

"OH."Lestrade exclaimed. "Sherlock I thought that you and John..." The man trailed off. "Wait. She's really young. Sherlock I'm going to need an explanation because right now it looks like you either kidnapped this girl or became a pedophile and cheated on John." The officer shifted so that he was between Sherlock and Alex, almost as if he was protecting her. Wasn't that new.

"Uh..." Alex started. Sherlock cut her off, "She's my daughter." Lestrade sighed.

"Sherlock I'm going to need the truth." He motioned to Alex. "Come here sweetheart. We'll get you back to your family." Alex hesitated.

"He... He's telling the truth." She said, passing Greg to stand by Sherlock.

 **And that'll do for now. I'm not 100% on the spelling of Lestrade but we all know who I'm talking about. Please review and I'll be back next Monday! Have a great week! ~LHH**


	5. Chapter 4

**I wish I could upload files from notebooks... That would be the best option... Anyway, thanks for sticking through the madness. Feel free to leave a review telling me how I'm doing so far or ask any questions you may have. ~LHH**

Lestrade glanced between them, a very unamused expression on his face. "Sherlock, I'm not playing around."

Sherlock shrugged. "Neither am I. Technically she isn't my daughter but depending on how today goes, maybe. I still have to finish my conversation with John about it." Cue resting bitchface. "Is that enough for you Gavin?" He asked, pulling out his phone and typing something.

Lestrade sighed. "Whatever. Just so long as it's legal." He ran a hand over his face tiredly. Meanwhile Alex, who's original plan was to bullshit her way out of any conflict with the officer, was stood with her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Of course Sherlock could always be lying but something told her he was, in fact, quite serious. "So about that case..." Lestrade trailed off. Alex shook herself and took a deep breath, staggering back to the couch. The two men followed her and took their seats, Sherlock in the same chair he was in when Alex woke up and Lestrade in what must be John's chair.

"Right then Gavin, what have we got?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, a woman phoned the station today, suspecting that there was a woman trapped in her employer's house. She works as a governess. The only thing is, when we arrived the house was in perfect order. No governess, no trapped woman, nothing suspicious other than a couple of dogs." Greg sighed.

"Boring. It's not even a 2." Sherlock groaned. "Did John put you up to this?" Lestrade shrugged.

"I said _cases_ didn't I? It isn't the only one. There's also an American terrorist group somewhere in London. We don't quite know what they're after but there have been several kidnappings including a few of your homeless network." Sherlock seemed to perk up a bit at that. "Yes we know about them. Everyone's been relatively unharmed but they all say the same thing, the men asked them some nonsensical questions, paid them and left."

"Gavin, I knew you'd come through for me eventually. Alright then, darling," Sherlock said with a wink. "let's go solve some cases."

 **Oh my goodness this is so short. I am so sorry. Summer marching band has started up and I'm in a leadership position so I don't have a lot of free time but I'M TRYING! So please review and let me know what you think! If there are any takers for the beta position feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Love you guys. ~LHH**


End file.
